


His Lady's Favor

by seleenermparis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Allura shares an ancient Earth custom with the knight who has won her favor. Short and a one shot. Rated K (G) for all audiences. Not beta read. Written prior to season five.





	His Lady's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to take a while, but I'm hoping to transfer all of my works from FF.net to here. I'm trying to decide if I'm going to close the account there or not. It would definitely be an end of an era if I do. Been a member of FF.net for like ever. Not sure exactly what I should do. Comments regarding advice to this topic would be appreciated in response to this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender is not my property. It is owned by Dreamworks and Netflix. I'm just using elements to entertain my (and others) sick and twisted imagination. Trademarks will not be in any way used by myself for profit due to the fact I do not have the direct approval of anyone involved with this series. The only thing I may own is the journal and pen I used to write the rough draft in. Even that is debatable though.

** His Lady's Favor **

_by S'Eleene Paris_

 

 

A painting of ombre hues was fading around the sun setting into the horizon. The pinks, oranges, and purples were so familiar; yet they weren't.  It had been too long since he had seen one so vivid and soon the sky would have stars littered across it. Shiro smiled as the celestial objects began to appear in the sky. For his entire life, he wanted to be a pilot and to be among them. Now that he could live there, all he wanted was to plant roots somewhere. Here on New Altea, he could have both; to plant roots and continue his worth with Team Voltron. 

 

With so many resistance fighters joining the fleet every day, they needed one central, neutral location where Allura could command from. It hadn't been an easy thing for her to do, let alone the decision to do so. It still wasn't an easy thing, even a year later, but the female Altean landed the castle on what was then an uninhabited planet. Now thousands came to and from New Altea and eight thousand strong lived in the closest village of Alfor.

 

He wandered down the trail a bit and unconsciously went to the one place which soothed him. A cascading waterfall fed into the Romelle river and the pounding on the rocks harmonized with the chorus of native bird song. Once he made it around the bend, closer to the waterfall, he found the princess stargazing at the shoreline. After a moment of watching her, he had to remind himself to breathe. 

 

She was wearing that blasted blue dress again. The one which the bottom hemline reached only to her mid-thigh, exposing her toned legs. Due to the tilt of the planet on it's axis, the weather was warmer and the use of her prior gown was too much insulation. Before she was willing to concede to a shorter skirt, heat exhaustion would claim her. It was after the third time, all of Team Voltron insisted on a change of attire. The white lace trim only brought more attention to the shortness of the skirt and the length of her legs. 

The cut-away shoulders gave him a peak of which she normally hid. He blushed slightly when he briefly pondered about what and wasn't under the dress. He chided himself about it as he drew closer to her.

 

She took in a breath and on the wind was the scent she could only describe as Shiro; musky,  with a mix of sandalwood and vanilla. Allura closed her eyes to permit herself a moment to allow the smell to fill her nose and lungs to savor for when he was not around. "I was wondering when I was going to find you here."

 

"Am I that predictable?"

 

"Maybe. I've just come to expect to meet you at some point when planet side." She turned around to face and embrace him. The mixture of scents enveloped her completely. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you too." When he released their embrace, he noticed her saddened expression. "What's wrong?"

 

"I know you and the other paladins just got back..."

 

"But you need us to go back out again." He finished her sentence as he knew where it was going. 

 

She nodded. "I'm deeply sorry, Shiro. I know you have been running ragged, but the planets in the Culbolt expanse are being threatened again."

 

"Didn't I mention that was going to happen the last time we were out there?" He teased.

 

She sighed, "you did. When you return, I will do everything in my power to ensure you have the rest you so desperately need."

 

"I'll let the team know. Lance isn't going to be too thrilled about it though."

 

"Mostly due to his need to answer all of his...what did you call it again?"

 

"Fan mail."

 

"Yes, that is it."

 

He chuckled. "Alright, we'll depart as soon as I get them rounded up."

 

As he turned to leave, her voice stopped him, "just a moment."

 

She dug into her dress' invisible pockets and produced a golden strip of cloth. He raised an eyebrow as she tied it to his metal prosthetic. "It's from the dress I first met you in. Hunk, Pidge, and I were talking last night after you had gone to bed after your arrival. Somehow we ended up on ancient Earth customs. Hunk referenced an ancient custom of knights, from your planet, would ride into battle with his lady's favor. Pidge said it could be, and most likely was, a piece of cloth or a lock of her hair. I decided a strip of cloth was a bit more practical."

 

He raised an eyebrow, slightly confused as to what she was trying to say. He saw the blush forming on her cheeks as she lowered her head in embarrassment. He lifted her chin gently and to look into her eyes. He then realized what she was trying to get at.

 

She summoned the courage and finalized what she had been trying to tell him. "I wanted my knight to know he has my favor and I want him to return safely so I can have him in my arms once more."

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my first story I post here. For those of who haven't read my work before, I have been writing fan fiction since 1996 (yes, I know that is sometime before a lot of you were born) in my 7th grade year. Writing became a coping mechanism for me due to all the abuse (mostly given to me by my peers) I've had to deal with the majority of my life. It allows me to deal with my PTSD because of what had happened and anxiety/ depression which tags along. So I can completely understand for Shiro and what he has to deal with. 
> 
> I'd like to go on record, that I DO NOT tolerate peer abuse no matter the medium. If you feel the need to do that, you're not going to like me. Please be considerate and respectful in your criticism. I have a tendency to ignore it if you don't. I don't feed trolls.


End file.
